Shawn Michaels
WWE Legends |height = 6 ft. 1 in. |weight = 225 lbs. |from = San Antonio, Texas |signature = Sweet Chin Music/Super Kick |first = WWF WrestleMania: Steel Cage Challenge (1992) |typen = 2 he was a brilliant athlete:hhh |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Shawn Michaels is a WWE Hall of Fame Legend whose career has been defined by his uncanny ability to steal the show on the biggest stages, competing in iconic matches that will be talked about for years. In WWE All Stars, Michaels is an unlockable character classed as an Acrobat. In Path of Champions Tag Team, Shawn Michaels reunites with Triple H to reform D-Generation X, serving as the main antagonists against the user's pursuit of the WWE Tag Team Championship.Shawn Micheals The heart Break Kid is the greatest Wwe superstar voted by the WWe superstars.He has won 14 championships in his carrer. In Fantasy Warfare, Michaels is matched against The Undertaker for the title of Mr. WrestleMania, which is a fantasy rematch from the classic encounters the two had against each other from The 25th Anniversary of WrestleMania and WrestleMania XXVI, both of which Undertaker won. Among Path of Champions, in addition to being one-half of DX as the main antagonists in the Tag Team mode, Michaels returns to his "HeartBreak Kid" roots by competing against the user in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination match that also includes Bret "Hit Man" Hart and "Macho Man" Randy Savage as part of the third of ten matches in Path of Champions Legends. Biography :Sports entertainment has seen its share of immortals. There have been icons, some Great Ones and a whole lot of legends. But there has only been one “Showstopper,” and he is 'Shawn Michaels.'' :In an industry where the hyperbole is the norm, there may not be enough ways to describe HBK. He is truly incomparable. Michaels has made a career of stealing the show – competing in matches that are talked about for years. His rivalries over a career spanning more than 20 years are truly the stuff of legends. :HBK’s career can’t be just measured in titles, even though his trophy case is spilling over, as a multiple-time World Champion. He, along with Triple H, co-founded one of the greatest factions of all time, D-Generation X, whose popularity and anti-establishment philosophy continue to capture the imagination of our fans today. :Perhaps the greatest measure of Michaels’ legacy is his uncanny ability to perform his best on the biggest stages. He has won the Royal Rumble match twice and has headlined WrestleMania several times. HBK didn’t compete in the first Ladder Match, but he put them on the map with his WrestleMania X classic against Razor Ramon with the Intercontinental Championship hanging high above the ring. He didn’t win the match, but at the end of the night, no one was talking about the loss. They were talking about Michaels and the amazing risks he took during the bout. :Shawn’s most memorable matches at WrestleMania were arguably his final two, against The Undertaker at The 25th Anniversary of WrestleMania and WrestleMania XXVI. The two sure-fire WWE Hall of Famers battled back-and-forth in the showdowns, with the “Deadman” winning both encounters, the last of which sent HBK into retirement. :But his final match highlighted everything that made HBK an all-time great in the ring: tenacity, excitement, technical mastery and resolve. Even in defeat, Shawn Michaels proved to all that while the “Showstopper” may not take the stage again, the stage was made forever greater by his immense contributions. Achievements and trophies Shawn Michaels is featured in two achievements and trophies for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 users, both as a member of D-Generation X with long-time friend, Triple H. The first achievement is called '''Suck It, which requires the user to win a Tornado Tag Team match as Shawn Michaels and Triple H as DX. This achievement contributes 20 points for an Xbox 360 user's Gamerscore and a Bronze Trophy for PS3 users. The second achievement switches the roles, as the user must defeat DX during the finale of the Tag Team Path of Champions. This will unlock Breaking the Rules, which also contributes 20 points for an Xbox 360 user's Gamerscore and a Bronze Trophy for PS3 users. Championships and accomplishments Shawn Michaels is a 4-time World Champion, having been a 3-time WWE Champion and 1-time World Heavyweight Champion. }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |} |} Gallery Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton face off.jpg|Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton face off at WrestleMania. Dxmatchup.jpg|Triple H pedigrees Eddie Guerrero as DX partner Shawn Michaels flies in for a combo body splash. External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/shawn-michaels WWE All Stars - Shawn Michaels bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Legends Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:Acrobatics Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE European Champions Category:Unlockable characters Category:Unified WWE Tag Team Champions